How Breakfast is made into a Battlefield
by Hanabi-Ko
Summary: The Sohma's are having a one twisted summer that is including a hot spring,magical mushrooms,and the evil Akito!New Chappie!
1. The invatation

How Breakfast is made into a Battlefield!

On one regular summer day, the Sohma household was peacefully eating their breakfast that (of course) Tohru had made. Things were going as they usually were until (also of course) Momiji had busted in through the door and scared everyone so much that Kyo poofed into a cat! While Kyo was in cat form, he jumped on Momiji's head and began scratching his face. Tohru quickly took Kyo off Of Momiji's head and put him in his room with his clothes until he returned to human form. When Kyo returned to human form he explained to everyone that when he gets scared or surprised he gets stressed.

Now that everyone was settled Momiji could speak. "I have come to tell you that I have a surprise for all of you," He shouted. "Calm down Momiji," said Shigure. "How can you say that when I am about to take you all on a trip that you will never forget! How," He shouted yet again. Before Shigure could say anything, Yuki asked," Exactly where are we going?". " Well, I thought that maybe that we could go to a hot spring," replied Momiji. ", Ooohh this is gonna be so much fun," squealed Tohru . "Yeah sure...,"grumbled Kyo. " It's called the ''Oni-giri Hot Spot," (finally) Momiji announced in a normal voice. "Hmmm," mumbled Shigure," I think that I've heard that before from Akito –,". Tohru, Momiji, Kyo, and Yuki all heard this and shouted in unison "Akito!". Yes the evil Akito has struck again sending them all paralyzed with fear - even Tohru! "Oh man I forgot," Said Shigure knocking his head with his hand," That was in a dream that I had yesterday morning!". After he had said that, everyone sweat dropped and fell to the ground because Shigure said that he would quit his crazy habit. ",I thought that you had said that you were quitting your crazy sleep problem," said Yuki. " So it's settled then, we are going to Oni-giri Hot Spot," Announced Momiji with a brighter sparkle in his eye and a little more spunk in his voice.


	2. Problems

_How Breakfast is made into a Battlefield; Part 2_

_So as you know the Sohma's are on their way to the Hot Spring and Momiji and Tohru are bouncing in their bus seats as Yuki and Kyo glare at each other and Shigure is snoozing away. All of the people on the bus were looking at them (mostly Shigure) in total shock thinking to themselves, how can they do that on a supposed to be relaxing getaway? They kept on staring until Kyo couldn't take it anymore and shouted," What are you looking at!" They all minded their business after that because they thought Kyo would punch their nose square off their faces. When they finally got there they all were shocked at the hot springs beauty. It was covered in bamboo and surrounding this was a field of beautiful flowers. After they stared for a little while they did the usual stretching and all but they all forgot one little tiny thing on the back seat sleeping – Shigure. But until they realized this Tohru remarked," This is quite a beautiful place having such a cheap name huh Shigure…." "Shigure-san where are yooou," called Momiji. "Oh god," realized Kyo," He must still be on the bus!" They turned around hoping-check that- praying that the bus would be there, but they were too late. The bus started to zoom away to its next destination._

_They were all terrified as the bus started getting faster and faster until they couldn't catch up! Kyo and Yuki were the first ones to get out of the trance and started sprinting as fast as they could, but Yuki fell behind and Kyo realized that his disease had caught up with him and he was having an attack! Now this was something to panic about even if Kyo truly hated him, he would have to help, it would be cruel and unfair to leave him there and watch him die. He now had to run even faster and push himself to the limits to save someone's life. As Kyo ran after the bus Tohru and Momiji ran to Yuki and they both grabbed his hands while asking him what had happened." I'm having an attack", he responded weakly. Then they put him on their shoulders and dragged him to the hot spring and prayed that he would live, while Kyo finally caught up and hopped onto the bus, climbed on the top, and turned upside down on the windshield. The driver was so surprised to see him he nearly crashed but gained control right in time so that Kyo wouldn't get seriously hurt. He motioned him to stop which he didn't have to do in the first place; he got Shigure off the bus and was greeted with a hello and what the hell is going on! Kyo responded forcefully with a," Yuki is having an attack, that's what's going on!" Shigure was surprised that he cared but not for long he immediately got out his cell phone and started dialing Hatori's number but Kyo stopped him and said," Were here that was like a two hour drive, Hatori will never make it in time". Shigure stopped and looked at the tiny hot spring and remarked", Why that is so beatif-"", Yes, yes we all know that already Shigure,"Kyo interrupted. "You must understand that we need to get medicine," he shouted. " I've got it ,"said Shigure," The hot springs!". " Can you ever stop thinking about the hot springs," Kyo bellowed," I don't think you realize that we have a serious situation on our hands!". " No, no silly, the hot springs must have a doctor there," said Shigure calmly," I've read it that every business open to the public must have a doctor or it can't run". "Oh ok, I thought that you were gonna remark its beauty like an idiot again," responded Kyo with a dull look on his face. " Oh my god I just remember that we have to save Yuki," Kyo gasps. " Then let's go," said Shigure. Meanwhile Kyo is sprinting and Shigure is on his back clapping like a two year old, Tohru and Momiji haul Yuki up to the steps of the hot spring. "Wait", wailed Tohru as she turned around," Kyo and Shigure are back!" . " Ja, das ist sehr gut!(Yes that is very good)", he shouted. By time Kyo had gotten there Yuki's condition worsened; it was like a watching a person being sucked up into a black hole as his breathing got shallower and shallower. " Come on", Kyo gasped," We have to get him to the doctor's office pronto! " . Kyo kicked Shigure off of his back and fastened him on like a person on a horse. Yuki woke from his daze and found himself on Kyo's back beginning to pick up speed. " "What the heck is going on," he said weakly. " I'm saving your butt", replied Kyo. " But why, I thought you hated me!", murmured Yuki with his eye brows up. " Well, If __you were dead then who would I fight with?", Said Kyo with a small smile. Then Yuki smiled for a small while until once again his attack was catching up! He stopped in mid - smile and showed an expression of pain on his face; his condition was getting even worse._

_They finally got to the doctor and thankfully there was no line the doctor was also in. They rushed in his office and told him everything that had happened but he cut them off and said," I understand, please we must give him serious medication he has never been treated this late, I can see that already. Please wait in the waiting room or check in, whichever makes you more comfortable." . They decided to wait in the waiting room – check that – Tohru, Momiji, and Shigure waited as Kyo went to check in. As they were checking for his reservation he noticed a tall dark figure go by that was looking a little sinister. The woman interrupted his thought's by saying," Oh yes, here it is Sohma, here are your two keys for your two rooms. Enjoy your stay!" . Meanwhile Momiji, Tohru, and Shigure showed nothing but pure joy as Yuki came in the room breathing perfectly normal. The doctor told them to watch out for any future attacks because they might be fatal. They rushed to their rooms and looked at the hot springs and decided to go in. They changed out of their clothes and went down only to wish they never had. Because sitting in the hot springs right in front of them was an evil smiling Akito. He looked strait at them and said," Hello, I have been expecting you."_

_END_


	3. more Problems

How Breakfast is made into a Battlefield; Part 3

As they found themselves defenseless against Akito, they were all wide – eyed staring at him in once again, a total trance. But then, only one stupid and brave enough to break the amazing silence was none other than your very own! Shigure. He waltzed right up to him and said," My, my, isn't it a beautiful day! And that was so nice of you to come down and see us!". " Well actually, I didn't come down here to see you, I came here to see her", He said looking strait at Tohru along with everyone else. She didn't mind everyone except Akito staring at her, she got that a lot. But it was his cold, piercing stare that made all the difference in the world. She blinked and started to back up slowly, shaking her head, and repeated no over and over again saying it louder with each and every step. She felt so small compared to Akito, darkness was against her but light was her ally! She believed in the light, She BELIVIED! The moment that she was free, she sprinted up the stairs to their room and slammed the door shut. She grasped her chest only to find that she was completely naked because as she was running her towel fell off. She got dressed and looked out onto the balcony meanwhile Kyo and Yuki rushed after her and turned very red when they saw her towel on the stairs in a heap. When they got to the door they knocked and asked if they could come in, there was no answer. They asked one more time, but there was yet again, no answer.

"Will we actually have to do it", asked Kyo. "Well, if it's the only way then we must", responded Yuki. "Well ok then, on three, one. Two. Three – BANG went the door as they kicked it down. Tohru was right in front of them with a metal pipe in her hands threatening to hit them when they both backed up and fell flat on their posteriors covering their heads. When Tohru noticed it was them, she said," Uh guys, don't worry I wasn't gonna kill ya. Just go for the knockout". " Good God Tohru I thought you were gonna murder us!", Kyo shouted. " Well maybe it wouldn't have been so bad if you had done that to Yuki," He mumbled. "Uh, can you help me put up this door", she asked. "Sure", they said with a sweat drop. They together heaved the door onto its hinges and put it back in place. When thy done with that job, Tohru asked if she could make dinner for everyone (except Akito of course) using the vegetables from the garden that they had next to the springs. She was granted permission and was on her way to the garden. As she picked some leeks, "Uhaaahh!" Tohru tripped on a rock and went tumbling down a steep hill and landed square on her face in dirt. She shakily got to her feet and realized that she had broken her nose and that all that she picked were spread in all directions. When Tohru was finished picking up what she had accidentally spilled, she started to go up the hill, but stopped. In the corner of her eye, she saw mushrooms.

End


	4. mushrooms

How Breakfast is made into a Battlefield; Part 4

As Tohru stared at the mushroom in total awe, she didn't notice the pain anymore in her broken nose. Sure she had seen many mushrooms before, but this time Tohru thought there was something very special about this certain kind. It was not brown, but a very pale gold with a small sparkle in it whenever it faced the sun. Speaking of the sun, it was going down and she was afraid of keeping them waiting for their dinner. She thought that they would be poisonous, but the owner would have said something, right? So she picked as many as she could fit in her basket and was on her way up the hill. Before starting dinner, Kyo and Yuki let her go to the doctor's office (Shigure was sleeping) When Tohru was all done with getting herself bandaged, she started on dinner, only to be interrupted by the door bell (yes they have a door bell) "Now who could that be?", She asked herself as she opened the door to reveal Hatsuharu, Kisa, Hiro, Kagura, Ritsu, Ayame, Rin and Hatori.

She was even more surprised to see that Ritsu was wearing men's clothing in stead of women's! Momiji was watching TV with Yuki and Kyo when he heard the door bell, then the opening of the door, but no friendly greeting or closing of the door. He knew something was very wrong so he dashed to the front door, accidentally pushing Tohru forward into everyone and making them poof into their animal except Kisa and Rin of course whom had landed very awkwardly on Hatsuharu's back, with a raging monkey on their stomach's. "Ahhh, Hatori – kun! I am sooo sorry!", Tohru cried as she held the sea horse in her hands while running to get a bowl of water. She ended up putting him on the bath tub, for when he turned back. Then she attended to everyone else, putting each of them in their own rooms with their clothes to make sure nobody saw nothing. Tohru continued dinner, and made it much larger for all the peoples, they all laughed and talked except for Kyo and Yuki who were looking resentfully at Ayame for coming over, yet they still ate the food, for, anything made by Tohru was good! Even Rin started to laugh…hmm it must be the new therapy! At bedtime the other guests got their linens, but Tohru insisted on helping, so she did. She got the pillows witch meant that they blocked her view. And as she was going into the apartment she dropped one without knowing and – "TOHRU LOOK OUT!", Kisa bellowed as Tohru slipped on the pillow and went zooming through the house. "Huh? UAHHH!", she screamed as she was throwing the pillows all over the place at 5 mph. As Kyo came out of the kitchen with a drink in his hands, she slammed into him causing them to roll on the floor like some two year olds into the living room. Tohru ended on top of Kyo, but there was no poof or meow! She must have at least hugged him 10 times on that scary ride! What was going on? She knew that she would look really stupid if she tried this and he went poof, but she wanted to know, she needed to know! So she took a deep breath and began to hug him – no poof. Everyone stared wide - eyed at what was going on. Then Momiji went up to her and scooped her up in his arms, but it was the same, no poof. Rin broke the silence with a loud," WE CAN HUG PEOPLES!". And so they could. They all celebrated, even Hatori began to smile – a lot. But they stopped, what had made it this way? How could this have been done? They thought of a few things then Tohru thought – GASP - the mushrooms.

End


	5. The Intruder

How Breakfast is made into a Battlefield; Part 5

All of the Sohma's were delighted but noticed Tohru's weird look on her face and stopped.

"What is wrong, Honda-san?" asked Yuki.

"I think I know what made you able to hug", she replied. "The mushrooms! They were like no other things I have ever seen in my life! They seemed so nice and tasty so I thought there would be no harm at all in trying them and" – "Where exactly did you get these mushrooms, Hiro asked her suspiciously.

"Well, um….I f-found them in the garden downstairs…they looked okay to eat…and I'm sure—", but she could say no more because Hiro interrupted her.

"WHAT!" He screamed," THESE ARE WILD MUSHROOMS!"

"Oh, I'm very sorry, Hiro-san, but…" Tohru was once again interrupted.

"Stop, it Hiro-chan. Onee-chan made it so that we could hug people again. Why are you shouting at her because of that? She just made our lives a whole lot better. Think, now you can hug your baby", Said Kisa with a little bit of a shout.

"How many times must I say it!" shouted Hiro, "It's not my baby!"

"Now the whole living room was filled with shouting and laughter again, practically everyone hugging Tohru especially Momiji-chan. They laughed and partied until the door slowly creaked open…

"What is the meaning of all this commotion?" Came an icy cold voice. "Well? I'm waiting. Why are you all so loud?

It was Akito.

He seemed to stare at them all but he was staring at Tohru. Momiji shifted a little in front of her as to be a shield, but Akito saw this and said:

"Get away from her, Momiji…having someone like you being her shield is useless, you can't even defend yourself, what makes you think you can defend her?"

At this Momiji began to look down at his feet. Akito's words began to sink down into his skin. He realized that they had a little truth in them. He felt so small until Akito spoke again.

"Now that that is done, tell me what all of that noise was about. If you don't respond, I won't hold back."

No one moved, no one spoke and tears came to their eyes as well as memories, they remembered everything, of how Akito had tortured them and abused them, and how everything just seemed to be a living hell when he was around. Then, Momiji stood up.


End file.
